The present invention relates to a video waveform monitor and vectorscope implemented in semiconductor memory using gray scale (digital levels) to simulate the time-domain response of cathode ray tube phosphor.
Video waveform monitors in the prior art usually have an electrostatic-deflection cathode ray tube so that the waveform will be easily visible. The brightness of the image of these CRT's is proportional to the number of times the waveform passes through a single point as the beam is swept across the screen. These specialized CRT's are bulky and expensive. The user also must be in close proximity of the video waveform monitor.
Other prior art devices involve the use of just one intensity level for signal display on a raster scanned monitor, and does not have the resolution needed for waveform monitoring nor the appearance of a standard waveform monitor.
It would therefore be very desirable to provide an improved video waveform monitor which simulates electronically an electrostatic-deflection CRT display on a conventional video picture monitor.